


Now I Chase

by BleuStrawberriez



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuStrawberriez/pseuds/BleuStrawberriez
Summary: Peggy didn’t know her.She knew all about Peggy Carter.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Now I Chase

Dottie smiled sweetly at Gloria. The other woman was beaming, proudly brandishing a little book that no doubt had a hole cut into it and a little container molded into the space.

Surprise rose up within her and it tasted like cherries in syrup, sweet and tart on her tongue. Like American apple pies, syrupy with soft apples and the faintest hint of spices on her tongue. They were something she’d never had before, something that the Red Room matrons had derided as a waste of sugar and fruit and little more than American extravagance in the faces of the hungry masses.  
No one had ever made her something. Something specifically for her.

“Here you go!” Gloria’s round face was warm and happy. Guileless brown eyes stared up at her. That proud little smile seeming to take up her entire face as she chattered away over the uses of Dottie’s new little hidden container.

Dottie could feel Peggy’s eyes on her. Warm brown eyes that were cold and hard as they stared her down. Calculating. She was sure that the other woman was still unaware of her true identity. This was simply SSR Agent Margaret Carter.

Dottie was herself unaware of her first name. The Red Room had stolen everything away from her. Mother. Father. Had she had brothers and sisters before? An aunt and uncle? Dottie Underwood would never know. Because Dottie was from a small farming community in Iowa. Come to the big city to make it big. Dottie Underwood had never heard of the Ukraine. She was terrified of the scary Communists.

Iowa didn’t have commies. They were good Americans. Proud Americans. The Soviet Union would destroy the world if the good ol’ US of A didn’t fight back. America would beat the Russians at every turn.

Dottie’s lips pulled back into a smile. Teeth showing as something like hatred sat cold and hard inside of her. Hidden beneath pretty features and blue eyes. Blonde curls soft against the back of her neck.

Peggy didn’t know her.

But-something smug curled tight within the yawning chasm of her abdomen- she knew all about Peggy Carter.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have any of my other WIPs done. So have an unfinished piece that I'm somewhat okay with leaving as is. I loved Dottie Underwood from the moment I first saw her and fell in love with Carterwood after their first interaction together. Let's see if I ever come back around to this ship. I'll probably clean up some of the other Carterwood WIPs that I have and post them at some point.


End file.
